Bonding
by The Favorite of the Gods
Summary: During TLT. Triton has a talk with Poseidon and something happens. what will happen? Read to find out. No flames.


**Third Person POV**

Triton walked into the throne room looking for his father. He was mad, no not mad, furious.

He just found out that his father had another child with a mortal. A half-blood child. He made an oath around 70 years ago saying he wouldn't have any but he broke it.

He was asking his father why he did. His mother was very upset and mad. She sent him to confront his father. He was slightly scared of his father but he was still mad at him.

His father was sitting on his throne watching a screen. He was probably watching his stupid half-brother.

In truth, he was only mad because he was scared that his father might replace him with the new half-blood. He felt that way every time his father had another half-blood or godly child. He may be his heir but he was never sure if his father actually loved him. He probably did at one point but over the centuries his love for him probably decreased. Why else would he have other children? When he had another child after triton, his father paid more attention to that child. Ever since then, he had neglectment issues.

He walked up to his father and said, "Why father, must you cheat on mother, with a _mortal_ no less. Is mother not giving you enough love? Do you feel neglected by mother? Do you want more attention from me, mother, the other gods? Why father, would you decide to break an oath you have kept for more than 70 years? I know you have been tempted to break the oath but you restrained yourself. What is so special about this mortal that you broke the oath?"

His father looked up and saw the anger and fear in his eyes. He thought about how to answer. He knew Triton neglectment issues.

He finally answered. He said, "I love your mother very much. She is giving lots of love and I can ask for no mother than what she gives but yet she gives me more. I know your mother sent you, though. Your mother is not neglecting me. No, she is doing the opposite. You know that I don't like that much attention. Every now and then I need attention but I don't get attention by cheating. Triton, you know I don't cheat unless the woman is special. I am not like Zeus, who just cheats on Hera with women who are pretty. This woman, Sally Jackson, is very special. She is beautiful, but your mother is more, she is smart, your mother is smart but she is more wise than smart, she has had such a hard life, and she just has something that was special about her. I can't explain what, but when I met your mother, I felt the same way just a million times stronger. You will understand what I mean when you meet someone who you will love."

"Then why, why didn't you just tell mother afterwards not bluntly tell her twelve years later?" Triton asked.

Poseidon finally answered, "I didn't want to tell her like that. I wanted to tell her afterwards but your mother was so happy that day when I got back that I didn't want to ruin her happiness. Afterwards, if I told her, she would have killed the child, Perseus or Percy for short."

Triton asked the one question that has been nagging at the back of his mind, "Why do you pay so much attention to a child who might die soon? Why do you pay attention to a half-blood? Yes, he may be your son, but so am I. How come I haven't seen you pay that much attention to me in almost two decades? But when this new demigod comes along, you make it seem like he is the heir to your kingdom, not me."

His father answered, "Triton, I know of you neglectment issues. You don't have to pretend top not have them. I am truly sorry that made you feel that way. You must know, though, that I love all my children equally. I might have some favorites every century or so, but they always change. There is only one child that has been my favorite all this time, and that is you. Percy, like you said, might die soon, but that's why I pay more attention to him. You are immortal and a god so you will always be with me. It is possible that you can fade but your domain will always be there so you can't. My other sons had a large chance of living long so I don't pay that much attention. I still watch but I am not as protective. Percy, I can sense that he will die at a young age. Maybe twenty something if he can survive the prophecy. Maybe even have children, if the fates allow. You must know that your destiny will always be with me under the sea. Percy's destiny is with the lives of demigods on land. He might visit once, maybe twice if he is lucky. He will be a hero, I have a feeling he will, but Triton, you are my heir, my pride and joy. Not all gods will have an heir to their kingdom. Look at Zeus, the king, doesn't even have an heir. True, he thinks that he will rule forever, but who knows what the fates will allow. I am proud to have you as my heir. Percy, he might be a great hero, even greater than Hercules, but he is mortal, he can die. That is why I watch over and pay more attention to him. I have forever with you. I can spend time with you. With Percy, Ancient Laws forbid me to do so. Triton, always remember that no matter who I pay more attention to, or how many children I have, you will always be my favorite child. If in the future, I call Percy my favorite son. Just know that I mean my favorite demigod son. Do not let your neglectment issues get in the way of that."

"Okay father. I will try not to let my neglectment issues get in the way." Triton said.

"Come on son. Let us spend some overdue bonding time

"Come on son. Let us spend some overdue bonding time. How does tricking the mermen guards into thinking there is an attack sound?" Poseidon said.

Triton replied, "That sounds great. Let's go.'

They walked out of the throne room talking about how to trick the guards.

Triton felt relieved that he and Triton finally had that talk.

Unknown to the both of them, Amphitrite was watching the entire time. She was just faking so the two would finally bond and get rid of that neglectment issue Triton has. True she is upset about the child but the fates told her in a dream to just accept the child this once. She can't hate her husband because of that. She knew that everything happens for a reason. The fates have a plan so she will not interfere. Ashe laughed as the guards fell into panic. She thought maybe it wasn't a good thing to let them trick the guards. Oh well.


End file.
